


The Forgotten Prince

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Who can save the Prince from the curse? Will those who found him fall victim to the curse as well?





	1. Awaken the Past

Once, long ago there was a King and Queen of Seles, who had three beautiful children. But one harsh, snowy night, that changed. A curse, it was said, but curses become legend, legend to myth and the Seles Castle and its rulers were nearly wiped out of all memory.

 

Many years have passed since. It was in the late fall, when Harvest season had neared its end, when the sole survivor would be found.

….

 

“You getting tired?” Laughter as the two rode their horses, galloping alongside the fields and towards the Forgotten Forest.

 

“Hardly,” came the reply, “it's her that wants to take a snack break.”

 

Hair flowed in the wind, manes as black as their riders’ hair. Puffs of breath as the horses were urged right up to the entrance of Forgotten Forest before veering away, away from the permafrost.

 

The two riders disembarked and gave their horses a break, letting them munch on oats, before resting on the large boulder just outside the Forest.

 

“Do you ever wonder about Forgotten Forest?”

 

“Not really…”

 

“But the frost never melts - not even in the summer.”

 

“I'm sure there's a good explanation for that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I dunno.. but I'm sure there is. Things don't just happen for no reason. Plants grow with sun and water and soil in good amounts so I'm sure the frost has a reason too.”

 

“Maybe if we explore the forest, we'll find the answer?” 

 

“No time… I promised Ma we’d be home ‘afore the sun sets. And you know what Ma is like when someone breaks a promise.”

 

“Well, you shouldn't have promised for both of us.”

 

“If you wanna go explore it, pick another day. We should head back soon.”

 

“Alright.” Looking back, the Forgotten Forest felt so … lonely, and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees sounded like crying. For now, there was curiosity as to why but they headed back home rather than explore.

 

Weeks passed as errands kept the two busy before the two came back, more suitably dressed for cold weather. Thick cloaks wrapped around the brother and sister as they left their horses at the boulder outside the forest as the horses refused to enter.

 

The sister carried a bag of bread and the brother carried a small axe for wood chopping, just in case they got stuck in there for a while. The wind was barely blowing as they waddled about on the permafrost. It was odd that the frost never melted. It wasn't cold enough year round to explain it, the altitude was hardly any higher than just outside the forest. So the two couldn't think of a logical reason why it never melted. There was also the lack of animals. Squirrels, birds, rabbits, deer…none of the normal animals associated with trees and forests were to be found and that was just as strange.

 

Even with the thick cloaks, a chill permeated through their bodies. A gust of wind blew against them and she curled into her brother's side to keep warmer.

 

“Maybe we should head back…”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Just then, the soft glitter of a stone caught her eye and she moved from her brother's side to see what it was.

 

“Should probably-” he begun to say as she grabbed for the crystal. Before he could finish his sentence, a blindingly bright light enveloped the area. He covered his eyes, and when the bright light had faded, his sister had disappeared.

 

The sound of him calling her name became drowned in the roar of the wind that picked up.

 

...

 

There is in mild shock - with the light gone, so is the forest and her brother, replace with stone walls and stained glass windows. The crystal she had picked up was sporting a large splintering crack as though one slip and it would finish shattering. There's a cold breeze and just as suddenly, there's a voice behind her.

 

“Hi there. Welcome to Seles Castle.”


	2. Chapter 2

The wind died down as he made his way to where his sister had just been standing. And yet, arriving there, there was no hint she or the crystal she found had ever been there.

 

As he stepped where she had just been standing, he patted the area looking for if she had just fallen or something logical like that. But he could not find any such clues and people don't just disappear like that. The more he tromped around, looking for his sister, calling her name, the more the clouds gathered until it began to snow. He knew what snow was, and yet as it fell from the sky, there was something amiss about it. It came down like soft powder but felt like rain. Logical explanation. What could logically explain all that?

 

The slow thought that the forest wasn't logical but magical crossed his mind, but magic was supposed to be fairy tale stuff. Floating castles, snow princesses and cursed princes - anything to do with magic - it was all fairy tales. And yet, the thought lingered like the chill.

 

He moved about, looking to see if he overlooked anything. Anything at all that could lead him to finding his sister. He tried hollering again but just as strange as everything else about this frozen forest, even though he knew he had hollered, his voice sounded quieter to his ears. The more he hollered, or at least, tried to, the quieter his voice got until he couldn't even hear it and he couldn't even blame the wind.

 

He trudged around, hoping that if he found a similar crystal, he would find her. The more he trudged, the more the snow fell until he couldn't hear any crunch beneath his feet. Each step had gone as quiet as an in-flight owl.

 

He came across a lake but seeing it, he felt a scream leave him as he stared at the frozen waters, and yet he couldn't hear his own voice at all.

 

“... hear…?”

 

He took deep breaths, his exhales fogging his view but the image hadn't left when he swore he heard something in the silence.

 

He walked away, looking for wherever the voice came from.

 

The sound was weaker the second time, and he attempted to call out for… whatever was speaking. It was not his sister but… perhaps it could help him find her.

 

“...ere…?”

 

He almost called the voice a phantom, as it was so faint and he questioned if it was just his imagination just desperate to hear something in the silence.

 

“.....ple….”

 

Carefully he listened trying to figure if he could hone in on the sound, the only sound in the deafening silence, and a small amount of horror flooded him to realize the voice he was hearing came in the direction of the lake.

 

Steeling his resolve, he treaded back towards it. He silently said a prayer as he stood upon the edge of the lake before using his ax for extra stability as he looked closer to the surface and not focus on what was in the lake.

 

There, near the middle was a small glint of crystal. Different than the one Tomoyo found, but it reminded him enough of hers, he took that chance. Tugging his cloak closer, he slowly waddled forwards. Slipping, his knee crashed hard into the frozen surface and it temporarily knocked the wind out of him, the ax sliding down the surface of the lake. With a grimace, he made his way back to his feet. The feeling of fiery pins and needles flooded his leg's sensed but he pushed on. He fell again and again on the way, and the third time as he picked himself up, as he moved to stand, the ice was stained red where he crashed.

 

He ignored the red and reached for his ax, grabbing it after a couple tries. With his ax back in hand, he went back to slowly waddling so he didn't break through all the ice.

 

The longer he spent waddling, and occasionally falling, he felt like he was burning up. He thought it a trick, a trick of his mind to make him stupid and remove his cloak. Just like the frozen bodies in the lake, most who were naked, others looked like they had fallen to their deaths and crashed into the frozen waters before being sucked under and still others looked like they had died a violent death before they were put in the lake. So he refused to remove his cloak, no matter how hot he felt.

 

“...him.”

 

Finally, he made it to the spot of the lake where he saw a similar glint and the tip of a crystal - such a familiar color. It rested like an iceberg, most of its contents buried below the surface.

 

He sat down and slowly chipped at the ice with his ax near the crystal, before setting his ax to the side and reached to pull the crystal  out.

 

As soon as he had his hands around it, a bright light enveloped him and he closed his eyes tightly. He was sure then nothing but magic could explain that. But magic wasn't supposed to be real. So why did that answer feel so correct?

 

Holding the crystal in his hands, that faint voice now surrounded him as he felt like a watery current was flowing around and through his entire body, and it really should be more worrying than it was, considering where he was, but it was so calm.

 

“Can you hear me?” the voice clearly said.

 

“I can hear you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Turning to the voice, she stared in disbelief. The voice came from something human in shape but with skin that looked like he was made of snow. He wore mostly black and white, including a cloak that looked more like feathery wings. Amid blond, almost white hair, he wore a crown of gold with a large red stone, and he had deep blue eyes, the largest contrast to his black and white clothes.

 

“It's been so long since I have seen anyone. Please stay a while, and make yourself comfortable. I'll go see about getting something warm for you to drink.”

 

“Forgive me but I do not know your name.”

 

The man clapped his hands together and diamond dust seemed to fall as he moved. “How impolite of me. It's Fai.. first prince of Seles Castle. And what may I call you?

 

She bowed to be polite. “Greetings, your highness. My name is Tomoyo.”

 

“Please, just call me Fai… I have no one else here to call me by my name after all,” he waved a hand.

 

“Fai…” she said in respect of his request, “you.. you haven't seen my brother have you? We were in the forest together and then…”

 

Fai was quiet initially, before he smiled, “I have not, but I would know if he arrived up here. Hopefully he found his way out of that Forest though.”

 

“Why would he leave without me?”

 

“It's not a matter of why; it's a matter of need. The Forest below is haunted. Those that stay in the Forest are eventually hunted … if the cold or snow delusions don't get them first. It's safe up here though.”

 

Tomoyo worried for her brother hearing that, but rather than do nothing, she decided to look for answers. And this lonely prince seemed like a good first place to start.

 

“Fai...you said we're in Seles Castle right?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded.

 

“Where exactly _is_ Seles Castle?”

 

“Well --  if you want to listen, I'll tell you what I know. But first, let's get you something warm to eat and drink. Goodness, you must've been nearly frozen to death down there.” He made a low swoop with his arm to gesture towards a hallway, “the dining room is that way, ” he said before beginning to walk over.

 

She looked at the large doors - carved wooden panels that seemed to tell a story and looked like an entrance - near her before she followed the strange prince. She gently tucked the crystal in her bag, beside her bread. No doubt gone cold by now.

 

Fai led the way to the long table, and pulled out a chair for Tomoyo. "I'll be back soon. Do you like sweet stuff?"

 

She nodded as she sat down, "I do."

 

"Oh good~"

 

Fai headed out of the room, and when he returned he was carefully carrying a silver tray with cookies and hot cocoa, diamond dust trailing behind him.

 

Fai smiled as he set the plate of cookies down and carefully handed the cup of hot cocoa to Tomoyo before sitting nearby.

 

He let her eat and drink and when she didn't seem as cold, he began to explain.

 

"Seles Castle was the home of the Seles royalty and many workers. We used to be a prosperous land thanks in large part to the silent aid we received from our deity and so our farmers were able to grow in fertile lands. Long before I was born, she brought the water from the mountains, and came down from the mountain to watch over us during winter. But we lost her favor after a priest came by wanting to exorcise demons. He must have done something to upset her, although I'm not sure entirely what it was, but we have received her scorn ever since. Those who did not flee Seles lands soon found themselves in harm's way. The land began to freeze more often until the lands were always frozen. Outside, she would steal the sound of everything, and even animals fear it and have stopped coming. The silence and cold drove many to have snow delusions and took many lives.

 

"The last guardian of Seles Castle had a lot of magical power and rather than use it to fight the scorned deity, he chose to use it to protect Seles Castle and those inside. He lifted the Castle into the air and as long as the people stayed inside, they would live. As such, Seles Castle became a haven and a prison. Eventually, it was just me living here."

 

“.. have you been alone ever since that time?”

 

“For the most part. A few times, there was someone else who dropped in, and they always had a crystal like you in their hands, but whenever they left, they never returned. And it gets so lonely here by myself.”

 

“I wonder if there is a way to return after someone has left.”

 

“If there is, I have no way of knowing...it has yet to be done, and I cannot leave the castle grounds.”

 

"You cannot leave?"

 

"If I leave, I would surely die, so I have been here ever since Seles Castle was raised in the sky."

 

“So how do you keep busy around here?”

 

“Sleep or read usually. If I'm asleep then the passage of time isn't so bad. And by reading, I can for a while escape to a different world. But when I have company, I just love to take care of and talk with them.”

 

“That's very kind of you,” Tomoyo smiled some.

 

Fai looked elated to hear that. “Awh~ thank you~so how is the hot cocoa? Is it good?”

 

“It is,” she smiled.

 

“Yay~” Fai said gaily, leaning his elbows on the table as he beamed brightly.

 

Tomoyo could see just how attention starved the prince was, so she began to ask more about him as she munched on the cookies he made for her. She wondered how there was any food left after how many years it had been.

 

In the midst of a discussion over magical theories and the properties of Seiki or life energy, Fai paused.

 

“Is something the matter, Fai?”

 

“We have a new guest,” he said matter of factly.

 

“Maybe it's my brother,” Tomoyo said hopefully.

 

“Maybe.. let's go see~”

 

Together, they headed out of the dining room towards where Fai had met Tomoyo. It seemed that was the spot designated as the entrance to the castle via the crystals.

 

* * *

 

 

The light slowly faded from around him and as he blinked his eyes open, he saw he was no longer atop the lake. Instead, hard stone and pale wood surrounded him. He noticed the doors nearby and took a moment to look at the craftsmanship, the details that went into the carvings. The focal points were similar with two large cranes along the top of the doors, each carrying a stone in one foot. Trees filled in under them and a owl with its wings spread was on one door and three swallows entertained that space on the other door. Below the tree roots was crops being harvested on the door with the swallows. The owl had snow capped hills beneath it that turned into a stream that fed the crops. Below the harvesters were archers and faceless people who wore a small crystal along their throat took the archers place on the owl panel. Comparing the crystal he found to one able to be worn around the neck, he either found a big one or these people were secretly giants. Which, sounded less believable than talking himself into believing that magic had been a real thing.

 

He knew he had never been there in his life, yet it still felt like he knew the place. Moving to hold the crystal with one hand, he slowly traced the lines of the owl with his fingers and wondered about it. The silence that had filled the forest when he was alone had reminded him most of an owl in flight. Was there a reason or was it just a strange coincidence and not related at all?

 

The voice from the lake didn't say anything to indicate either way. Just commented, “lovely, isn't it?”

 

He didn't have a lot of time to reflect on the panels before he heard steps and turned from the door to a hallway where he saw his sister with a strange looking person. Just as strangely dressed.

 

“You … how are you here…” Fai asked unable to hide his shock.

 

“Is there a problem with that? I'm-” he began.

 

“You died…I had to watch you die,” Fai stated, still in disbelief.

 

That was not what they expected to hear and Tomoyo looked between Fai and her brother. “Fai.. how could you have seen him die? This is my big brother, Kurogane.”

 

“Kurogane?” Fai asked, looking at her, the name unfamiliar to him, and his expression fell to sorrow. “Then...he's still gone.”

 

“Didn't I say he'd think you were familiar?”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Kurogane replied.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Tomoyo asked, turning to look at Kurogane.

 

Kurogane looked at Tomoyo before shaking his head some. “Hm? Ah.. It's nothing.”

 

“Maybe he spent so long in the forest he started to get snow delusions,” Fai suggested.

 

“Maybe that's it,” Kurogane fake agreed with him. It was easier to say snow delusions instead of saying he was hearing a voice other than his own in his head.

 

“Then let's get you warmed back up.”

 

“And healed too. You were injured out there,” Tomoyo said, having noticed the bloodstains on Kurogane's pant legs.

 

“How about a nice relaxing bath?”

 

“I don't want a bath.”

 

“You never did,” Fai said with a small tight laugh.

 

“That's true… but then once he's finally in, he doesn't like getting out either,” Tomoyo said cheekily.

 

“Hey!” Kurogane protested lightly.


End file.
